Tsuna as Uke
by Marisay-chan
Summary: One-shot series with Tsuna as Uke. Chapter 2: 1827. Now that the battle between Byakuran and their past selves are over, what happens next? Kyoya and Tsunayoshi seems to have something going on between them.
1. 5927

_Marisay-chan over here! Tsuna is filling my mind nowadays! I can't stop thinking about him! Kyaaa! So I decided to write one-shot series of possible pairings…with Tsuna as the uke!(Also because of my writers block for my other stories) Kyaaaa! He's just too cute for his own good! Thank you to the person who drew Tsuna(on the cover) like this!_

_Things to note:_

_This is set after the ring battle._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story!_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_Summary: Hayato had always felt weird around Tsunayoshi, he decided to investigate about it._

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~At Namimori middle school's library~_

Smitten. That would perfectly sum up the situation at hand.

Gokudera Hayato pushed his reading glasses up, face totally red. On his hand, was a book titled 'How to know whether you are in love?'

Hayato slammed the book shut, banging his head on the table in front of him.

_I am completely smitten with Juudaime…!_

Ever since Tsunayoshi had shouted at him during the Varia ring battle, Hayato found himself looking at his boss in a different light. Whenever he was near, Hayato could feel his heart beating faster, feeling the urge to just hug the boy, who actually valued his life more than an important ring.

…_Now that I think about it, this feeling already happened way before the ring battle…I just…choose to ignore it…_

Hayato rubbed his hair in frustration.

_This is unbecoming of a right-hand man! I-I-I can't be in l-love…in love with…that I love…I love-_

"Who did you love, Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato snapped out of his daze, not realizing he was speaking out loud. He turned to the voice, only to come face to face with the object, who apparently had his affection.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JUUDAIME!"

Tsunayoshi raised his hands in apology. "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry for startling you, Gokudera-kun!"

"N-No! Not at all, Juudaime! I-I was just…" Hayato trailed off.

The silence between them was really suffocating.

Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek. "S-So, who did you love, Gokudera-kun?"

"E-Eh?" Hayato turned wide eyes at the brunette boy.

Tsunayoshi smiled awkwardly. "You were mumbling. You kept saying 'I love…'. "

"A-Ah…I…" Hayato's eyes frantically looked around, trying not to look at the Vongola boss.

Sensing something was troubling the Storm guardian, Tsunayoshi quickly interfered, "Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Gokudera-kun! A-Anyways, Yamamoto and I were waiting for you when school's over, but you were not at the gate, so we went looking for you." Tsunayoshi smiled.

…

..

.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR CAUSING YOU SO MUCH TROUBLE, JUUDAIME!" Hayato kneeled down in front of Tsunayoshi.

"…Why did it become like this…?" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. "Don't do that, Gokudera-kun." He reached out a hand and gently touched Hayato's shoulder.

Hayato jerked at his touch, surprising both of them.

A door opened.

"There the two of you are!" Takeshi grinned. "Hm? Ahaha! Gokudera is kneeling again!"

"Stupid baseball freak!" Hayato quickly jumped at the chance, glad for the distraction, and started arguing with his fellow Rain guardian.

He never noticed the pair of brown eyes looking sadly at him.

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Hayato bowed non-stop. "I-I will definitely make it up to you somehow! I'm sorry!"

Tsunayoshi stopped his bowing. "I-It's fine, Gokudera-kun. You must be really busy…"

Hayato flinched, not looking in his eyes. "A-Ah. Once again, I'm sorry Juudaime!" Hayato bowed again, before quickly leaving the school gates.

Tsunayoshi waved as he watched Hayato leave. When he was out of sight, Tsunayoshi dropped his hand and let out a sigh.

"…Did something happen?"

Tsunayoshi jumped at the voice. "Y-Yamamoto! You scared me!"

Takeshi rubbed his head sheepishly. "My bad. So…" Takeshi glanced at the direction Hayato had left. "…Is it just me, or is Gokudera avoiding you? Today is the third day he left without accompanying you."

Tsunayoshi slumped. "…I…don't know…"

Takeshi took one look at Tsunayoshi's face and patted his back. "Maa, maa. Maybe he is just busy with something."

"…Un…"

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

Hayato was currently banging his head to a pole nearby, gaining the attention of some passerby.

_This…is bad…_

Hayato concluded, a dark aura around him.

Right after he had come to the conclusion that he was smitten…

Hayato's face turned completely red at the reminder.

…With his boss, he started noticing other things about the mentioned boy. Like how his smile seems to light up the world, how his laughter sound so melodious, how petite his body was, how wonderful it might be if he could see the body without any of the clo-

Hayato was crushing the pole with his bare hand.

…_For once…I am glad that the baseball idiot is always around…_

Under normal circumstances, irritation would always welled up when he saw Takeshi nearby. In this case, he was relieved that Takeshi was nearby. Since there were times that they would eat at the rooftop, without Takeshi around, it would meant that he would be alone with his precious Juudaime…and he do not think that he would be able to control his urges to take Tsunayoshi right on the spot, having him beneath, hearing those swe-

"AHHHHH!" Hayato banged his fists to the ground, scaring a little boy, who happened to walk near the ground he just hit.

"Mommy!" The boy quickly ran away to his mother, who quickly scoped her son into her arms, glancing at Hayato disapprovingly.

Hayato ignored all that and stood up, eyes burning with determination.

…_All right…I just have to keep avoiding Juudaime from now on! This feeling will die down soon, I am sure of it!_

He punched his fist in the air, confident that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

…Except…he did not expect that it would caused him to feel so…

"Kyoko. Look over there." Hana pointed. "There's quite a heavy aura surrounding that monkey."

Kyoko followed her direction, only to find Hayato on his desk, a cloud of misery all over him.

"Um…I wonder if something happened to him and Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko placed a finger on her chin in worry. "It seems like he has been avoiding Tsuna-kun…"

"Hah?" Hana raised an eyebrow. "That monkey that is always following Sawada like a dog? Not possible."

"But it's true. Look." Kyoko gestured to Tsunayoshi, who was approaching Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun? It's lunch break. Do you want to-" Tsunayoshi placed a hand on Hayato's shoulder.

That immediately caused Hayato to jump up and away from Tsunayoshi. "I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, JUUDAIME!" He then rushed to the door and left without waiting Tsunayoshi to reply.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi could only watch as Hayato zoomed out of the classroom, leaving a cloud of dust at his wake. His hand that was outstretched earlier slowly returned to his side. "…"

A tap on his shoulder startled him. "Eh? Kyoko-chan?" He saw the girl standing behind him, a worried look on her face.

"Tsuna-kun…did something happened between you and…?" She trailed off, looking at the direction where Hayato had left.

The young boss slumped slightly, before giving a weak smile. "…I…don't really know…"

Upon seeing how upset Tsunayoshi was, Kyoko gave a small frown. It does not really suit him.

"Maybe he's just busy…" She told him, trying to cheer him up.

"…"

Takeshi stood at one corner, watching their interaction. He then turned to the door.

A concerned look took over.

_Maybe…but it has been two weeks since Gokudera avoided Tsuna…_

Placing a hand on his chin, Takeshi tilted his head. "…Hmmm…"

At one corner, a figure in black stood, before disappearing into a secret passage hole below.

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

_~One day~_

"WHAT?!" Hayato yelled out.

Takeshi stood in front of his door, rubbing his ringing ears. "That hurts, Gokudera!"

"Stop smiling so happily at me and tell me what did you say again!" Hayato scowled at the grin Takeshi was having.

The grin faded and a serious look took over. "…The kid told me that Tsuna was hurt and-"

"Hurt?! By who? An enemy of the Vongola? When? Is Juudaime all right? Is it serious? Ahhhh! It's useless talking to you! I'm going to find Juudaime now!" Hayato ran to the Sawada house.

"Ah, Gokudera…He's gone." Takeshi sweatdropped at how fast Hayato disappeared. "And he didn't let me finish too. I was just going to say that: 'And the kid said it was because he just fell from the stairs, and I was wondering if you want to join me to see Tsuna, since you keep avoiding him, to resolve whatever is going on'. "

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

_~At the Sawada house~_

The door burst opened.

"JUUDAIME!"

Silence replied to him.

"…Nobody's home? Juudaime?" He called out. When he received no reply, he panicked. "…Could it be that…it was so serious that he was hospitalized?! I-I better head to the-"

"…Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato snapped his head to the voice, which seems to be coming from the bathroom. He quickly went there and slammed the door opened, scaring Tsunayoshi.

"Juudaime!" Hayato grasped him by the shoulder. "Are you all right? Who was the one who attacked you? I will bomb them to hell!" Dynamites started appearing between his fingers.

"W-Wait, Gokudera-kun! What are you talking about?" Tsunayoshi grabbed his arm to prevent him from using his dynamites.

"Eh…?" Hayato blinked confusingly. "…I heard from Yamamoto that Reborn-san told him that you were injured…"

"Huh…? You got it all wrong, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi brought up his right arm, which had a small bruise on it. "I got hurt from felling down the stairs…although it was Reborn's fault…he just suddenly kicked me from behind…he then forced me to take a bath and to heal myself with that cream over there." Tsunayoshi gestured to the bruise cream on a table nearby.

"I-Is that…so…" Hayato released his hold on the brunette boy.

…_Note to self: Once I see him, I am going to beat up that baseball idiot!_

"Haa…but, I'm glad that you came, Gokudera-kun. Mum, Bianchi, Reborn and the children went out shopping and won't be back till later. Do you want to join me-Gokudera-kun? Is something the matter? You are turning red."

Hayato was not listening to him, which was a first. His mind had gone blank after seeing the state Tsunayoshi was in once he had calmed down.

Tsunayoshi was still holding his arm…only dressed in a towel on his waist. His hair was dripping with water, which means, Hayato assumed dazedly, Tsunayoshi had just finished his bath.

A drip of water fell from Tsunayoshi's hair, causing Hayato to shift his focus to it. Those green eyes followed the water droplet, as it slowly slid down the neck, to the collarbone, travelling to soft-looking chest.

Hayato swallowed hard.

The water droplet slid down to Tsunayoshi's stomach, flowing to his navel and soon reaching the top of the towel that was covering-

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsunayoshi's voice snapped him out of his musing.

Hayato jerked, face turning redder at his train of thoughts. Upon realizing his arm was still in Tsunayoshi's hold, he quickly wrenched his arm away, biting his lips at the hurt look Tsunayoshi had.

"I-I'm sorry for barging into your house like that, Juudaime! I-I need to leave now, so please excus-" Hayato turned his back to Tsunayoshi and started moving towards the door.

What he did not expect was for Tsunayoshi to grab him from behind, causing them to fall over.

_THUMP_

"…Ow…" Hayato winced as pain shot up his back at landing hard on the ground. "W-Wha-"

Hayato widened his eyes, seeing as Tsunayoshi had landed on top of him, straddling him at the waist. He could felt his heart beating faster, feeling the warmth emitting from Tsunayoshi's body, especially from his hands, which was at Hayato's chest.

_T-This is bad! I got to-_

"J-Juudaime! P-Please get off m-"

"…Why?"

Hayato blinked, looking up at his boss, who had his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "Juudaime…?"

"…Was it something I did?" Tsunayoshi slowly raised his head.

Hayato's breath hitched when a pair of teary brown eyes were revealed to him.

"…If so, tell me what I did wrong!" Tsunayoshi clenched his hands on Hayato's shirt. "Tell me…! Don't just suddenly avoid me like that…Do you know, how much it hurts," Tsunayoshi placed a hand over his chest, where his heart was. "Right over here?"

Tears starting rolling down the brunette's cheeks.

"…If I…If I did something to make you hate me…tell me! Just tell me if you hate me! T-Then, I-I will leave you alon-"

"I could never hate you, Juudaime."

Tsunayoshi looked at Hayato, who had his eyes covered. "…Then…why…?"

The Storm guardian clenched his hands. Being straddled by his object of affection was already sending…not so innocent thoughts to his brain. Then Tsunayoshi actually came to the conclusion that he hated him, which was far from the truth, impossible even. That made Hayato loathe himself for being the one causing the sorrow, the one who caused those tears to stain the beautiful face.

Tsunayoshi blinked in surprise when a hand cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away. "G-Gokudera…-kun?"

"…Please forgive me for this." Hayato sat up.

"Wha-Mn!"

Brown eyes widened, feeling something soft on his lips.

_! G-Gokudera-kun is-!_

"Mnn!" A gasp tore through Tsunayoshi's lips when he felt hands stroking his side. A tongue slipped into his opened mouth, caressing his own tongue sensually.

A blush found its way to the Decimo's cheeks, embarrassed when he unintentionally released a moan, feeling the tongue moving inside his mouth so slowly, as if trying to savor the moment.

Forested green eyes darkened when he heard the moan. He then broke their kiss, a string of saliva still attached to their lips before it broke and landed on Tsunayoshi's chin.

Hayato took in the sight before him. Face flushed, eyes glazed. Tsunayoshi was presenting him with quite a view, sitting on his lap and panting heavily from the kiss.

Unable to resist, Hayato lapped up the saliva that was on Tsunayoshi's chin, gradually making his way down.

"A-Ah! G-Goku…dera-kun…Nnh!" Another moan sounded when Hayato trailed his tongue against his boss's neck. "Nngh…!"

Hayato could not explain the pleasure that welled up in his chest when he felt Tsunayoshi trembled in his arms. Pressing his hands to Tsunayoshi's back, he pushed the younger boy closer to himself, giving another lick on the neck. He could barely contain a satisfied growl when he felt another shiver, followed by a soft mewl near his ear.

"…There's no way I could hate you, Juudaime." Hayato gently thrust his hip up, relishing in the sharp gasp that came. "…In fact, it was the opposite…however…"

Hayato stopped his movements, giving Tsunayoshi the time to recover. "…I know that Juudaime have his eyes on Sasagawa…so I tried to suppress this feeling of mine, since it would be a burden to Juudaime…But…as time passes by, the feeling only grew! I started thinking about how Juudaime's smile looks so perfect! How Juudaime's laugh sound so breathtaking! And how…how wonderful it might be…to have you beneath me…"

That last sentence caused Tsunayoshi's face to turn really red, understanding the implication.

The Storm guardian hung his head in shame. "As one of your guardians…I-I…I apologize for harboring such illicit feeling towards you…please punish me as you see fit." Hayato shut his eyes, waiting for the verdict, for the rejection.

Silence stretched, almost causing Hayato to fidget, but he held himself still, not wishing to offend the brunette boy any further.

"…" Tsunayoshi took a deep breath. "…I…like Kyoko-chan."

Although he already knew that, those words still managed to stab Hayato hard in the chest.

Tsunayoshi ignored the flinch produced. "She was the only one who treated me normally despite my flaws. She's kind, gentle, sweet, and she's also pretty…It was only natural for me to have a crush on her."

Hayato bit his lips, hands clenching on the ground, the aching on his heart increases the more Tsunayoshi talked. His shoulder slumped down, knowing it was to be expected after all.

Then, Tsunayoshi shocked him by placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

A blush surfaced as Tsunayoshi averted his gaze away from Hayato's wide eyes. "T-Then…I met you…" His blush deepened, thinking about how cheesy this line sounded. "Ever since you became my friend, G-Gokudera-kun was always beside me…Sure, Gokudera-kun is rash, short-tempered, and more often than not, giving me a huge headache for all the troubles, especially with your dynamites…"

A large cloud of depression hovered above Hayato at the truth.

"But…" The cloud disappeared.

Tsunayoshi gave him a smile that took his breath away. "…It was fun. Even with all that, I know that Gokudera-kun was always doing his best. When I saw how hard you were trying to protect me, when I saw how you always stayed by my side, when I saw how you smiled at me…I feel happy."

Tsunayoshi leaned his forehead on Hayato's shoulder.

"…You have no idea how angry I was when you were trying to put your life on the line just for a ring. For a short moment, I thought that the Vongola was the reason you are acting like this…I know it's not when you came back." Tsunayoshi quickly added, sensing Hayato was about to argue. "I was so glad when you did that…Gokudera-kun became such an important person in my life that I don't know what I will do if you are gone…and when you said that you love someone, I…"

Hayato felt hands on his shoulder, the grip tightening.

"…I like Kyoko-chan…" Hayato winced. "…But the person I love…" Tsunayoshi raised his head, looking straight into Hayato's eyes. "Will always be you, Gokudera Hayato…So please, don't avoid me like that again…"

The intensity of the gaze left the silver-haired boy speechless.

After a few seconds, Tsunayoshi quickly looked down, face red with embarrassment at the things that he had said. "U-Un…I…uh…"

A soft smile lit up Hayato's lips at how adorable his boss was. He spoke, effectively cutting the stutters.

"Juudaime…May I kiss you again?"

If possible, Tsunayoshi's face went even redder. "D-Don't ask me that! I-It's embarrassing!"

Hayato chuckled, feeling lighter than before. "I will take that as a yes then, Juudaime."

Before he could reply, Hayato sealed their lips together. Though surprised, Tsunayoshi wrapped his arms around Hayato's neck, kissing back shyly.

Hayato hummed in approval, and started to thrust his hips up again.

"Nnnaaa!" Tsunayoshi whimpered at the sensation coursing through him, finally realizing that he was almost naked in front of his new lover. "W-Wait…Gokudera-kun…! L-Let me get dressed first…!"

An eyebrow raised. "…Juudaime…pardon my crassness…but did you seriously think that I would let you go when you are nearly nude on top of me, which was what I always wanted?"

"P-Pervert!" Tsunayoshi raised a hand to land a hit on the guardian's head.

Hayato caught his wrist before it could and used it to pull his lover, his chest tingled pleasantly at the mention of that, close. "Yes, Juudaime. Through this whole time I avoided you, I was thinking, more or less, perverted things about you. About how to make you moan in pleasure, about the positions we could have…one in this particular position." Hayato moved his hip up again to show what he meant.

"Nngh…!" Tsunayoshi could not stop the moan from coming out. "Haa…W-Wait…W-We are going too…Ahn…Too fast…!"

Green eyes narrowed in lust. "…With you moaning like that…I don't think I can stop now, Juudaime."

"Nngh…! Ah…! Ahhnn…!" Tsunayoshi was trying, and failing in keeping those sounds of pleasure from escaping as Hayato continued to rock his hip against his. He slowly opened his glassy eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, before he snapped them opened in shock.

"G-Gokudera-kun-Ah! St-Stop!" Tsunayoshi pushed his hands on Hayato's chest, trying to place some distance between them.

"Why? You don't like it, Juudaime?" Hayato leaned forward to lick Tsunayoshi's neck.

"Ahh…! W-Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi's face was turning beyond red, his eyes widened in horror at something behind Hayato.

Hayato blinked in confusion. Then-

"…Ahahaha…Well, it seems that you two have made up! That's a relief!"

Hayato froze up, turning his head jerkily behind him.

Takeshi stood at the door, grinning sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head, with a tint of pink painted across his cheeks.

"Ahaha…Quite a show you two are giving!" Takeshi grinned at them. "May I watch?"

"H-Hieeeee!"

"GET OUT YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!"

* * *

_**The love they shared**_

* * *

_~The next day, before lessons begin~_

"Eh? What happened to you, Yamamoto?" A classmate asked in concern.

Takashi merely grinned. "Ahaha, I was hit by a ball while practicing yesterday." He was sporting a blue-black bruise on his right eye.

"That idiot! I will make sure he will have more than just a black eye if he ever say something like that again!" Hayato glowered.

"D-Don't, Gokudera-kun! He was just joking!" Tsunayoshi, who was sitting in a chair next to him, tried to calm him down.

"…Joking or not, the only person who should see you that way…" Hayato looked at him with warm eyes. "…Is me."

Tsunayoshi laid his head on the table, hiding his red face. "…P-Please don't say something like that, Gokudera-kun…"

Hayato only smiled and leaned down, whispering to his ear. "I love you, Juudaime."

Smoke erupted from Tsunayoshi's head at the confession.

The door opened, revealing the teacher. "All right, back to your seats!"

Every student obeyed and started returning to their seats.

Tsunayoshi stood up, mumbled something before quickly returning to his own table.

Blinking twice, Hayato glanced back at Tsunayoshi, who had a book in front of his burning face.

"Oi, Gokudera! Face the front and pay attention!" The teacher tapped on his table, irritated.

Hayato scoffed, turning his head away, infuriating the teacher even more. Not that he cared, because he was certain the nothing would bring his mood down today, not after what his beloved Juudaime had said.

**"…I love you too, Gokudera-kun."**

~The End~

* * *

_Ahaha…Takeshi just had to interrupt them *Pouts*_

_**Omake:**_

_**~Later, at the restroom~**_

_**Takeshi examined his reflection in the mirror. "Ahaha…Gokudera sure packs a punch." He winced slightly, poking his bruised eye gently.**_

"_**At least everything went according to plan, hm?"**_

"_**Un!" Takeshi turned around. "All thanks to you, kid!"**_

_**Reborn pulled his fedora down. "Since they can't confront each other at school, might as well let them confront it at home. Getting Mama and the others out of the house is easy once Dame-Tsuna went to take a bath."**_

"_**And then you told me to tell Gokudera that Tsuna was hurt, knowing he will immediately react to that." Takeshi scratched his cheeks. "Still…wasn't that quite a risk, kid? I mean…" His cheeks pinked. "…If I have not entered the room, they would have…"**_

_**Reborn smirked. "And you would have gotten the front seat of the show. Tell me Yamamoto, were you serious about wanting to watch them?"**_

_**Takeshi laughed, causing Reborn to raise an eyebrow.**_

_**The rain guardian then smiled brightly, choosing not to answer the question.**_

…_I don't know what possessed me to write this omake…it's almost an implication of-nevermind._

_That's all folks! Do leave a review!_


	2. 1827

_Marisay-chan writing over here! Thank you to those who reviewed!_

_To **Belle-kurama-style-bankai**: Thank you! All these stories will be one-shots!  
_

_Things to note:_

_This is set after the future battle._

_The Arcobalenos are in their baby forms_

_This story is not taking the battles after the future Arc into account_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story!_

_In italics are thoughts_

_Summary: Now that the battle between Byakuran and their past selves are over, what happens next? Kyoya and Tsunayoshi seems to have something going on between them. _

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"By the way…" Hayato looked around the room.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" Takeshi continued Hayato's question.

Kyoya shifted.

"Ah." Shoichi smiled. "He woke up earlier than all of you. He is at the surface now."

Hayato sighed in relief. "I see…" He then glanced at Kyoya.

Feeling the stare, Kyoya returned the look passively.

The two of them continued to stare at each other, the others could almost see the electricity sparking between them.

"Maa, maa. What's wrong, Gokudera?" Takeshi chuckled, placing a hand on the Storm guardian's shoulder.

Hayato huffed and shrugged off the hand. "…I can't believe that Juudaime told Hibari about the plan…and not me."

"W-Well, it is of utmost secret." Shoichi explained. "Thankfully, everything went according to plan…"

"…" Hayato narrowed his eyes at Shoichi. "Can I give you the punch now? I did not have the chance since Reborn-san stopped us."

"Ahhh!" Shoichi quickly backed away. "P-Please don't! I-It was necessary for me to do this…! O-Ow…" He clutched on his stomach, feeling the pain once again.

"Just calm down, octopus head." Ryohei had his hands on his hips. "This is for our future. Just forgive Irie for all this. Although…" He suddenly pumped his fists in the air. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SAWADA INVOLVED KYOKO AND THE OTHERS INTO THIS!"

"Yare, yare." Lambo rubbed his ear. "Be quieter, would you?"

"…Just who should be the one calming down?" Hayato's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't blame Tsu-kun, Onii-san." Kyoko tried to pacify her brother. "It was essential to our younger self. Besides, it was because of this that we get to know about the mafia. This way, we could support all of you." Kyoko smiled.

"That's right." Haru nodded. "It's not good for all of you to keep us in the dark! Luckily, Tsuna-san was kind enough to tell us all about it!"

"It really was quite an adventure for our younger self." I-pin added.

"Oya, oya. I see that all of you are having fun here."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome blushed lightly, seeing the man walking towards them, with Ken and Chikusa behind him.

Mukuro gave a smile. "Welcome back, Nagi."

"You are pathetic as usual, stupid woman!" Ken growled out. "Making Mukuro-san wait for you for the ring."

"Technically, it was her younger self. So she had nothing to do with it." Chikusa pushed his glasses up. M.M was beside him, glaring at Chrome.

"Ah? You want to argue with me?" Ken glared at Chikusa.

"Not really…"

"Please don't fight, the two of you."

Kyoko giggled. "Everyone, shall we head back to the base? Let's all celebrate for all of your hard work!"

"Sounds good!" Takeshi agreed.

"Che…" Hayato huffed again.

"I will be eating all the food then." Lambo grinned lazily.

"All of you should come as well!" Haru invited Shoichi, Spanner, and the Arcobalenos.

"Don't mind if we do!" Colonnello gave a thumbs up.

"The great Skull-sama shall accept your invitation!"

While all this was happening, Spanner noticed something. "Hm?"

"What's wrong, Spanner?" Shoichi asked.

"…The Cloud guardian is not here…"

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

_~At the surface~_

Sounds of grass being stepped on could be heard.

Kyoya slowly reached a clearing, and look intently ahead of him.

Lying at the middle was the black coffin, and sitting on it, was the person, who supposedly should be in the coffin.

Fingers flipped the next page of the notebook, before the person noticed Kyoya.

A chuckle escaped. "Did you have fun with my younger self?"

Kyoya merely blinked, and stepped forward until he was in front of the person. "I have forgotten how herbivorous you were when young, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi let out another chuckle, closing the notebook, which was in his hands, shut. "If memory serves, I was still afraid of you at that time. Facing an older you does not help much."

The Sky boss gently placed the notebook on the coffin and took a deep breath.

The two of them remained silent for a while, letting the wind rustle their clothes and hair.

"…Thank you."

Kyoya gazed upon Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi smiled. "Thank you for everything. If it was not for you…this plan would not have worked at all. So, thank you…Kyoya."

_Swish_

_Thump_

Tsunayoshi gave a wide grin. "May I ask, what did I do to deserve this?"

His right arm was held vertically beside his face, blocking off the tonfa that suddenly came swinging down.

"I don't remember giving you permission to use my name, herbivore."

"Back to calling me a herbivore, I see." Tsunayoshi pushed the tonfa away and stood up. "…And why not? After all, we are…" He trailed off, blinking rapidly before shaking his head.

Tsunayoshi shifted his whole body to the side. "Ne…How long do you plan to listen on our conversation…Reborn?"

"At least your senses have gotten better, Dame-Tsuna." A rustle in the trees, and a figure jumped down, tilting their fedora. "Ciaossu."

"Baby." Kyoya greeted.

"I thought I was past that…" Tsunayoshi sighed. "…Still, it was good to see you again, Reborn."

Reborn allowed his fedora to shadow his eyes. He did not miss the way his student said his name, he also did not miss the relief he heard in his voice. He could not believe that his student had planned everything during his absence.

Pride. That was probably what the hitman was feeling right now. However…

"O-Ow…Reborn! That hurts!" Tsunayoshi winced, rubbing his head where it was kicked.

"Allowing yourself to die…Seems like there still some things I have not taught you well." Reborn brought his hand forward, letting Leon climbed onto his hand, transforming into a gun. "Shall we begin our lesson?"

A huge sweatdrop appeared on Tsunayoshi's head. "Ahh…I knew this was coming…"

He watched in dread as Reborn stepped closer while aiming the gun at him. Tsunayoshi quickly shut his eyes tightly, not wishing to see what his tutor was going to do to him.

_BANG_

A few birds flew at the sound.

Smoke could be seen coming out from the barrel of the gun.

A smirk was visible on the Sun Arcobaleno's face.

Tsunayoshi slowly peeked out, wondering why there was no pain, and why he did not went into dying will mode or equivalent. "…Eh?" Small strips of colored paper floated around him, some landing on his hair. "…Con…fetti?"

Reborn allowed Leon to transformed back. "But since you are doing it for the sake of your family, I will let it slide for now. A boss should always care about their family after all. You did a good job, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi brushed the confetti off his hair. "I didn't do this because I was their boss…"

"…And because I got good evidence, of course."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi blinked in confusion. "Evidence?"

Reborn merely smirked again and turned his back to him. "A celebration party is going to happen soon. Make sure you are not late."

Tsunayoshi watched Reborn walked off in confusion. "What does he meant by evidence?"

The Vongola boss turned to his Cloud guardian for answers, only to find the man covered in confetti as well. It was not that unusual, seeing as he was quite close to Tsunayoshi, who was the main target. What was strange was that, Kyoya had a tonfa in a defensive position…in front of Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi blinked a few times, glancing at the man. Kyoya spared him a short glance, before closing his eyes, keeping his weapon and brushing the confetti off of him. After he was done, Kyoya walked off without another word.

A soft smile appeared on the brunette boy's face. Tsunayoshi gave the coffin one last look, before following after his Cloud guardian.

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

_~At the base, kitchen~_

"Cheers!"

Glasses clicked against each other.

"Juudaime, I'm glad that you are safe and sound." Hayato smiled at his boss.

Tsunayoshi softened his eyes. "…I apologize for worrying all of you."

"You gave us quite a scare, Tsuna." Takeshi came from behind and patted him on the shoulder. Tsunayoshi could feel how the Rain guardian's hand shook a bit as it patted his shoulder.

"…Sorry."

Fon took a deep breath. "Regardless, it must be hard for you to make this decision. Thank you for all your hard work, Vongola Juudaime."

Tsunayoshi slumped slightly. "…At a cost. After all, Yuni and Gamma…"

There was a wave of silence, and-

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsunayoshi held his aching head.

"That's why you will always be Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hopped to the top of the table, facing Tsunayoshi. "Yuni and Gamma did what they had to do, in order to ensure a peaceful future. Don't insult their sacrifice by getting all depressed. Honor them by continuing the peace."

Tsunayoshi let those words sink in. "…Ah. I suppose you are right, Reborn."

"I _am_ the world greatest hitman. Of course I am always right."

"Don't ruin the mood!"

Haru came forward and filled Tsunayoshi's empty glass. "Let's all just celebrate joyously, right Tsuna-san?"

Kyoko agreed. "Let's make a toast then!"

"Ohhh! Then let the great Skull-sama be the first to toast the-GYA!"

"Lackeys should just sit at a corner and watch."

"I AM NOT A LACKEY!"

"Kufufu. I can't believe that I am joining the mafia for such things."

Fon shook his head. "Too bad that Viper and Verde choose not to join us."

Tsunayoshi laughed awkwardly and stood up from his seat, raising his glass. Everyone did the same.

"Um…I really have no idea what to say. A great job to all of us, I guess?"

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Haaa…Stop calling me that already." Tsunayoshi huffed at Reborn. "Hmm…Why not each of us just say something to toast about?"

"Then I will go first then." Reborn raised his glass. "To Tsuna, for being a good boss and coming with a plan to save the future. Hope that he will quickly abandon his no good attitude."

Tsunayoshi twitched. "You don't have to add the last part."

Fon chuckled. "To everyone, for all of your hard work."

"To a bright future ahead of us, kora!" Colonnello grinned.

"To the future that will enable me to make more technologies!" Giannini chirped.

"To more good rankings in the future." Fuuta added.

"To everyone's safe and sound return." Bianchi stared at Reborn dreamily.

Spanner popped out his lollipop. "To Vongola, for allowing me to the family." He tilted his head at Tsunayoshi.

Shoichi raised his glass to Tsunayoshi. "To Tsunayoshi-kun, for enduring the hard decisions, to ensure that the plan works."

"To Spanner and Irie, for protecting and helping Juudaime all this while."

Everyone blinked at the Storm guardian, expecting him to actually say something about his boss and not the ones who used to be part of the Millefiore family.

A vein popped on the silver haired man. "What!"

Takeshi cleared his throat to prevent himself from laughing. "To Gokudera, who had become an ideal right-hand man!"

"Do you want to die, you idiot?!"

Ryohei pumped his fist up. "To all of us, for being EXTREME!"

Lambo shake his glass a little. "To all the good foods that I will be eating later."

"To everybody's health!" I-pin nodded. "Ah! I had forgotten! Uncle Kawahira's noodle is going to be soggy again! Please excuse me!"

"And to the great Skull-sam-"

"To Sawada." Lal continued, as if Skull had not spoken at all, leaving the Cloud Arcobaleno sulking at one corner. "It was a pain teaching your younger self."

"Sorry about that." Came the reply from a sheepish boss.

"Kufufu." Mukuro tilted his head. "To Sawada Tsunayoshi, who will be giving me his body after this."

"We made no such promise!" Tsunayoshi quickly denied it, while Hayato was scowling at the Mist guardian.

"To Mukuro-sama, for finally getting out of Vendicare prison." Chrome looked at Mukuro, relief shining in her eyes.

Mukuro smiled at her.

"Can we eat already, byon?" Ken was drooling at all the foods.

"…" Chikusa did not say anything to toast about, neither did M.M, who was still busy glaring at Chrome.

"To all the cakes that will be waiting for Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Haru gave a thumbs up to the giggling Kyoko. She then latched herself to Tsunayoshi's arm. "And to Tsuna-san, for everything!"

"Un! Thank you so much, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko smiled brightly.

"A-Ah." Tsunayoshi tried to get Haru to let go. Seeing that she was not letting go soon, Tsunayoshi turned to the last person, who had yet to say anything. "W-What about you, Ky-Hibari-san?"

Kyoya sipped on his teacup, eyeing Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi noticed that his eyes were on his arm, which Haru was holding onto. "I will bite you to death, should you force me to crowd even more."

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped and coughed. "T-Then, it's my turn I suppose." He glanced at each and every single member present. He took a deep breath.

"Well…To Yuni and Gamma, for giving us the chance to prosper further down the road. To Shoichi, who gave everything, even risking his life, and making the plan with me. To the Varia," There were a few twitches. "Haha…I know. But they helped us a lot too…and finally, to everyone here, who made this possible…I remember that, ten years ago, I was just Dame-Tsuna." Tsunayoshi ignored Reborn's 'You still are' comment. "I would just play video games and read mangas, thinking that I am just that, no good."

"…Then a certain tutor came and turned my world upside down." A few chuckles were heard. "From there, I went through things that normal people should not have, ridiculous even." The brunette man gave a shudder when he heard a gun being cocked, but he continued speaking. "I found myself being forced into a situation that I most definitely do not want."

Tsunayoshi looked down at his glass, where he could see himself being reflected on the water. "But…I'm glad that it all happened. I would not have met any of you then. Those times that we had together, the times that you all had stayed by my side when things got hard, I will always cherish them in my heart. All of you are the reason why this plan was even made in the first place…It's because I wish to have more memories with all of you."

Tsunayoshi gave all of them a smile. "I hope that all of you, my family, will continue to stay with me to make that happen."

Hayato was the first to reply. "Your wish is our command, Juudaime!"

"Of course, Vongola Juudaime!" Giannini assured.

"Where you go, we will always follow!" A cheerful grin from Takeshi.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Sawada!"

"Yare, yare. A bit troublesome, but I won't leave my big brother behind."

"Me as well, Tsuna-nii."

"Kufufu."

"Of course, boss."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, you should not even have asked!"

"Un! We will support you anytime and anywhere!" Kyoko told him.

Colonnello gave a grin, giving a thumbs up, while Lal merely huffed. Shoichi, Spanner and Fon each gave a smile and nodded.

"You never know when you will need me, the great Sk-" Skull was cut of by well-placed kicks from his fellow Rain and Sun Arcobaleno.

Tsunayoshi glanced at Kyoya, who blinked and looked away. A smile lit the Sky bearer, knowing that the presence of his Cloud guardian meant more than anything.

Tsunayoshi then turned to Reborn, and tilted his head in question.

Reborn tilted his fedora. "You still have a lot of learn, Dame-Tsuna. As your tutor, I just can't let it go."

Tsunayoshi laughed, raising his glass up high. "Then…To our future!"

"To our future!" Everybody echoed after him.

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

_~A few hours later~_

"Ah~ah…Someone spike the juice with alcohol, didn't they?" Tsunayoshi concluded exasperatedly.

Lying around the kitchen floors were bodies all over the place. Most of them were already sleeping soundly, while those still awake continued to drink.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Lambo is still underage…" He grabbed some blankets nearby to cover the lightning guardian and the girls near him. He looked fondly when they snuggle together even more to the warmth before turning his attention to the ones still awake. "Maybe you should stop drinking, Onii-san. You look like you are about to fall over."

"This is nothing, Sawada!" Ryohei hiccupped. "I had worse than this!" The Sun guardian then squinted his eyes on Tsunayoshi. "Hmm…How come there are two of you, Sawada?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Tsunayoshi's cheek. "…Onii-san, you should really lie down. I will tell Kurokawa-san that you will be staying over tonight."

"Stupid turf top." Hayato twitched his eyes. "Apologies Juudaime, I will make sure that he follow your orders."

"It's not really an order…" The brunette man noticed that his right-hand man had a slight flush on his cheeks. "The alcohol must be really strong if even you are a little intoxicated."

Being his right-hand man and having a mafia background, Hayato had a lot of tolerance to alcohol compared to the other guardians.

"Ah…apologies…" Hayato blinked slowly and shook his head to clear it. "I…was suppose to stop once I noticed that the juice was spiked…but for some reason…I kept drinking it…Are you alright then, Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi gave a wry smile. "Yes. I did not drink any of the juice actually…"

_Since something told me not to drink it…I bet Reborn had something to do with this._

"Anyways Gokudera-kun, could you make sure that everybody goes back to their rooms? Spanner too." He saw that the mechanic was awake as well. "I need to discuss something with Ky-Hibari-san. Did you know where is he?"

"The Cloud guardian seems to have return to his base." Spanner tried to wake Shoichi up. "If you are looking for the Mist guardian, he and his group have left early on."

"Oh…" Tsunayoshi just noticed that the said group was not here. "Well, I better get going, please get the rest to return to their rooms."

"Un."

"Yes, Juudaime."

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

_~At Kyoya's base~_

Tsunayoshi tucked his kimono properly. He chuckled. "Really…he and his need to be traditional."

"Sawada-san?"

Tsunayoshi turned around. "Ah. Good evening, Kusakabe-san."

Tetsuya bowed his head in greeting. "Is something the matter? It is quite late…"

"No, no, no." Tsunayoshi waved his hand. "I'm just here to see Ky-" The Sky boss gave a twitch. "…I mean, Hibari-san."

Tetsuya blinked twice, and gave him a smile. "Please do not worry. I have already known about it."

"Eh? Known about it?"

"Yes. Kyo-san is in the room further ahead." Tetsuya showed him the way to the room. Just as Tsunayoshi was about to slide the door opened, Tetsuya warned him, "…You might want to be careful, Sawada-san."

"Huh? About what?" Tsunayoshi looked confusingly at him.

Merely giving a smile, Tetsuya bowed his head. "I shall take my leave, Sawada-san." He left without answering the question.

"…Sound ominous…" Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and slowly slid the door opened. "Pardon my intrusion."

He was faced with Kyoya sitting in the middle, drinking tea with his eyes closed.

"What is it that you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi sat near the Cloud guardian. "Just visiting." Brown eyes spotted another cup in front of Kyoya. "…Are you expecting someone?"

Kyoya poured himself another cup and resumed drinking.

Chuckling, Tsunayoshi took the cup and filled it. Bringing up to his mouth, Tsunayoshi took a sip. The moment the liquid reached his tongue, Tsunayoshi jerked the cup back in shock.

Blinking wildly, he eyed Kyoya nervously. "Um…What exactly is this water?"

"Tea."

"…Tea?" Tsunayoshi gulped.

_It taste like alcohol to me!_

"…And how many cups did you have?"

"Ten."

Tsunayoshi's breath hitched.

_So that's what Kusakabe-san was warning me about!_

"I-I see." Tsunayoshi slowly placed the cup down, getting up the same way. "U-Um…I think I will take my leave now, lots of things to do tomorrow!" Tsunayoshi quickly made his way to the door.

However, he was not as fast as the hand that shot out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall. The next thing he knew, there was a body on top of him and his wrists were held above his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes?" Tsunayoshi squeaked out.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "…I am going to bite you to death."

"EHHHH?! W-Wait! Please wait for a mo-Ah!" Tsunayoshi paused his struggles when Kyoya leaned down and bit him in the neck. "Ah…! Ky-Hi…bari-san…!"

Kyoya pulled back, eyeing the mark he had left on Tsunayoshi's neck. "Kyoya."

"…So now, I get to call you Kyoya?" Tsunayoshi winced, trying to shake of the pain he just experienced. "…That hurts…You are still scary as always when drunk."

"I am not drunk."

Tsunayoshi gave a deadpanned look. "Kyoya…despite being the strongest in the family, you are the weakest when it comes to alcohol! Even a sip will make you drunk!"

Kyoya choose not to answer, bringing Tsunayoshi's right arm up.

"…Kyoya?"

The older man brought his mouth to the fingers, and with a tenderness that he was not known for, Kyoya kissed each finger, moving to the knuckles, palm, wrist and slowly made his way down, all the while keeping his eyes on Tsunayoshi.

A blush filled Tsunayoshi's face at the intimate gesture. He could feel his arm tingle pleasantly with each kiss bestowed to him.

"U-Um…"

"Should you ever die…" Kyoya cut off whatever Tsunayoshi was going to say. "…It should only be by my hands."

Those grey eyes pinned Tsunayoshi with such intensity that it caused him to loose his breath.

"…Yet…" Kyoya spread Tsunayoshi's legs so that he could settle in between. "…Why was it that when I did it…I felt no satisfaction?"

A gasp left Tsunayoshi's mouth when Kyoya pressed his body against his. "What is this irritation that I felt? Especially when that herbivore was hanging onto your arm earlier?"

Kyoya let out a smirk. "It makes me want to bite you to death even more. Your younger self just enhanced the urge. You really have so-"

"I love you too, Kyoya."

Kyoya stared at Tsunayoshi, who was smiling.

"…I'm sorry. But you are the only one I trust to kill me off. I did not mean to cause you so much pain…" Tsunayoshi reached up as best as he could with him still being pinned down by his Cloud guardian. He tried to place a kiss on Kyoya's lips, however there was still some distance between them and since Kyoya did nothing to close the gap, Tsunayoshi settled things by licking the bottom lip, surprising the older man, who twitched slightly. "…I love yo-Nngh!"

Kyoya transferred both of Tsunayoshi's wrist to one hand, using the other to undress the younger man. "You belong to me the day you decided to throw that paper."

"W-What P-Paper-Ahhn!" Tsunayoshi shuddered as fingers ghosted around his chest.

Kyoya removed his hand and slipped it into his kimono, pulling out a crumpled paper plane.

"That's-!" Tsunayoshi gaped when he saw that, blushing hard. "W-Why did you have it!?"

Smirking, Kyoya smoothed the paper plane so that it could still fly. "You should be careful where you throw these paper planes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not that it matters, it worked out for me anyways." He then threw the paper plane, letting it fly out of the room and into the garden.

"You are mine…Tsunayoshi." Kyoya told the flushing brunette man.

"J-Just one question before you…" Tsunayoshi could not complete his sentence, face totally red. "…Did you ever told my younger self that we are lovers?"

"No." A moan echoed the room when Kyoya grinded himself on Tsunayoshi. "…But he will know soon enough. Now, I do not want to hear any form of talking from you, unless it consist of moans, gasps and screams."

"Y-You are really…Ah…scary when drunk…Hnnn…Kyoya…!"

"You have some nerves disobeying me, herbivore. Some punishment is in order."

"EH?! N-No! W-Wait, Ky- Ahhhh…!"

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

The paper plane continued to fly through the garden, landing nicely on a tree, where a figure stood.

The figure picked it up and smoothed it out. Reading the contents, the figure smirked.

"Ah. So that was why Hibari started going after Dame-Tsuna so often." Reborn chuckled, glancing at the couple. "Well, Dame-Tsuna. As gratitude, I shall help you in revealing your lover to your guardians, seeing as you have no intention to do so."

Leon flicked his tongue out.

"Yes, Leon. This will be fun."

* * *

**_Soaring into their hearts_**

* * *

_~Ten years ago~_

Fourteen-year-old Tsunayoshi gave a big sigh, waiting for Hayato and Takeshi to return to the classroom from whatever they are doing, so that they could walk home together.

Bored, Tsunayoshi absentmindedly started doodling on the paper in front of him, thinking about the future that he had went.

His eyes then wondered to the paper to see what he had written, only to blush profusely at the words. The soon to be boss shook his head frantically for a while, before letting out another loud sigh.

"It's impossible…" He stood up from his seat and walked to an opened window. He noticed a dumpster at a corner. Glancing between the dumpster and the paper in his hand, Tsunayoshi started folding the paper.

Once he was done, the brunette boy aimed the folded paper plane to the dumpster. "…It would be nice if he feel the same way though…" Tsunayoshi started laughed wryly. "Ahahaha…Impossible, impossible."

With that, he thrust the paper plane forward and watched it flew around before turning around when he had his name being called.

The paper plane continued its direction to the dumpster. A sudden gust of wind changed its direction, into a tree nearby. Just as it was about to pass by the tree, a hand shot out from within the tree leaves and grabbed onto it.

Kyoya pulled his hand back and stared at the paper he had grasped. He looked up to the direction it came from and spotted Tsunayoshi, who was looking behind him, at the window on the third floor.

He straightened the paper out, reading what Tsunayoshi had wrote. Blinking once, he glanced back at Tsunayoshi, who just left the window.

Kyoya yawned, jumping out of the tree.

Grey eyes narrowed with a hint of amusement at the window where Tsunayoshi was last seen.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

A feral smirk formed on the leader of the disciplinary committee, the paper on his hand fluttered slightly, making the words more readable to anyone nearby.

_I think I like Hibari-san._

"I will bite you to death."

~The End~

* * *

_Ahahaha! I could not resist writing a drunk Hibari! The paper plane idea actually came from a doujinshi I have seen before (Don't know the name though)_

_This story may seem a bit confusing, so if you have any question, do leave a review behind! I will do my best to answer them in the next story!_

_**Omake:**_

_**~In the future, the next day~**_

**"…"**

**_Kyoya blinked groggily, having just woken up._**

**_The first thing he noticed, was that he was in his futon, and yet do not have any recollection of getting into it. Second, he was not alone. Third…_**

**"_Nnnn…" Tsunayoshi burrowed further to his side, closer to Kyoya. The movement caused the sheets around his shoulder to slip off to his waist, showing bare skin, which made Kyoya aware of his own state of nudeness as well._**

**"…" _Kyoya could only stared at his lover sleeping peacefully._**

**"_Kyo-san."_**

_**The door slid opened, revealing Tetsuya.**_

**"_A-Ah! I apologize for intruding at this time." Tetsuya quickly bowed his head after seeing that his leader was not dressed. "However, some of the guardians are-"_**

**"_Tetsu."_**

**"_Yes?"_**

**"…_What happened last night?"_**

**"_Er…Sawada-san came to visit you…and you were drunk…?" Came the hesitant reply._**

**_The silence was broken when Hayato suddenly appeared at the door. "HIBARI, HOW DARE YOU TAINT- Urgh!"_**

**_Hayato paled at the sight of a naked Kyoya with a naked Tsunayoshi in bed. Takeshi and Ryohei could be heard coming to the door as well._**

**"_Hey Hibari! We heard that you and Tsuna are togeth-Whoa! Are we interrupting?" Takeshi paused, taking in the sight._**

**"_You don't need to hide your relationship from us!" Ryohei was not at all bothered to see them naked. "We will definitely accept it without question!"_**

**"_U-Um…Please do not disturb Kyo-san and Sawada-san." Tetsuya interfered, sensing a dark aura coming from Kyoya._**

**_Tsunayoshi started frowning at all of the noises, which prompt Kyoya to take action._**

**_Swish_**

**_The other four men stopped, and turned their attention to a fully dressed Kyoya, tonfa in his hands._**

**"_Herbivores." Kyoya took a moment to cover Tsunayoshi with the sheet properly, before sending his killer intent at the intruders._**

**"_I will bite all of you to death."_**

**_~Later, during a meeting~ _**

**"…_What happened to all of you?" Tsunayoshi questioned._**

**_In front of him, stood a badly bruised and injured Storm, Rain and Sun guardian._**

**"_Ahaha…" Takeshi answered for all three of them, leaving Tsunayoshi even more confused._**

_That's all folks! Review will be wonderful! _


End file.
